Poisoned?
by Skitter160
Summary: Kise how could you poison our sweet and innocent Kuroko? GoM x Kuroko R & R
1. Poisioned

**Poisoned?**

_**Author's Note:** Alright so first and foremost I must warn you this is not for little ones. If you are not **above the age of 18** you should not be reading this. That said this is my first Kuroko no Basket (or whichever name you know it by) fanfiction. I started the series about a month ago and fell deeply in love. Sadly I could not find anything about the pairing I ship that stated my desires for it. So here it is, this is not the usual one on one action your used to seeing. This is group sex. If you don't like that idea please turn back now. **And if you know where to find any fanfictions involving this pairing please please please send me where to find them!**_

_As to the story itself was a practice run for **Come Sunday** (now complete) I have written for this same pairing. **Constructive criticism is much appreciated **as this is my first time writing something like this.** R & R**  
_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason.**_

_**Pairing: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (all at once) **_

_**Updated: 2/25/13**_

"Where did you get this again Kise?" Aomine asked dubiously as he took a glass of the red liquid watching his teammates reaction to it out of the corner of his eye. The only ones to have taken even a sip were Kise himself and Kuroko who had an uncanny ability to hold his alcohol. The powder bluenette had already downed a half glass while somehow still relishing the flavor. Kuroko was a huge mystery sometimes.

"A fan gave it to me. Don't worry my manager taste tested it already." Kise smiled magnanimously while eying the beautiful bottle the quite delicious drink had come in. It wasn't uncommon for him to receive gifts from fans and share them with his teammates, but it was within their rights to question them. Especially since they had entered Saitou University the fans had gotten a bit more daring in their gifts than chocolate hearts filled with unwanted or disgusting ingredients.

To circumvent anything happening to their most popular idol a new manager had been assigned to keep a better eye on what was gifted to Kise. As such Maya Obaru-san had tasted every fan given gift since Kise's days in high school. She had also fallen in love with him in the process even though she was in her early thirties.

"Did anything happen to her?" Midorima was the next to voice his concerns from one of the chairs around the couch. In the chair across from him Akashi was keeping Murasakibara from drinking instead entertaining him with pocky by feeding it to him one stick at a time.

"Not a thing." Kise replied almost choking as he recalled her antics afterward. She had tried to get him to sleep with her, not unusual in of itself as she normally did that without success. It just wasn't in his best interests to begin with, but as his manager she thought it would be just fine. But her efforts had seemed to double until he'd taken his leave shortly after. Maya was a sweet and decent manager but much too old for his tastes not to mention a certain pale haired teammate was more to his liking.

"Then..." Murasakibara reached for the thin glass then paused taking notice of Kuroko who had just started to take off his hoodie. He didn't want to admit how delectable the image had been, enough so to halt his hand on it's way to the glass.

Kuroko being the normally invisible type didn't pay any mind to taking his hoodie off in the process of walking towards the couch. He was completely unaware he had anyone's attention. He just wanted to sit closer to everyone, but still an arm's reach away. Previously he had been standing by the kitchen island were Kise had poured him a glass. 'When did it get so hot?' He thought not noticing his teammates staring at him dumbfounded as he tossed the hoodie onto an arm of the couch by Akashi. The powder bluenette could feel his blood pooling in areas he would rather it didn't as his body flushed and he could hear his own slight panting. It didn't make any sense. 'Was there something in it after all?' He thought still unaware of the others around him eying him like a piece of meat.

"How much has he had?" Aomine asked looking to Akashi who had the best view of the others glass, that had been abandoned on the far island, Kuroko had left mere seconds before. It was unheard of for the smaller male to be drunk enough to be so flushed or to start taking his clothes off before at least five drinks.

"Only half a glass." Their captain informed them perplexed by something else he had noticed. Kuroko was not acting just intoxicated.

"Is anyone else burning up?" The powder bluenette asked reaching for the hem of his shirt starting to pull it off slowly as he stood before the couch flustered. And adorably unaware of the attention his teammates were lavishing on every new inch of skin. Of course as a team they had seen him shirtless more times than they could count but this was different. Somehow there was a sensual quality to his actions that was normally absent and left each of them with a suddenly dry mouth.

"No but I think you've had enough Kuroko." Midorima chirped going to help his teammate by offering him a bottle of water. But instead he found himself freezing halfway dumbstruck along with everyone else when Kuroko let out a small moan as one of his fingers brushed by his pert nipple. The green haired shooter noticed what their captain had, there was an aphrodisiac in the alcohol and Kuroko had apparently ingested enough for it to take affect. Now he was standing before them very hot and bothered striping out of his shorts just as slowly and tempestuously as he had his shirt.

"You've got too be kidding me." Aomine blushed doing his best not to be aroused when Kuroko started whimpering as his shorts passed over his hardening cock, visible through his boxers. It was very hard for his teammates to remain unaffected watching his adorably surprised expression as he finally noticed their attention on him.

"It's so hot." Kuroko explained as he reached for his nearest teammate who happened to be Midorima. As he looked up at him he knew he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. "Can you help me?" He pleaded with a hand hovering on the band of his boxers as he looked up at his friend then into the eyes of everyone else. None of them had ever been good at refusing him.

"I'll help you." Kise piped up suddenly sliding up behind the bluenette running his hand over Kuroko's. Following the pale hand down to a pale hip feeling suddenly very bold in his actions. The blonde had always wanted the slightest member of their team and here he was right in front of him very wantonly asking for help.

"I don't think that you alone will be enough." Akashi smirked looking at the scene unfolding before him. He had always known of his entire team's affection for one powder bluenette since middle school, things weren't any different now. Except now they were all willing to share in order to keep him. And it would be impossible to miss that the same affections were returned by the phantom of the team."Why don't we all help?"

Kuroko frowned feeling his nerves burning for release as he took time to look around the room. It hadn't hindered his excitement any to see them all struggling with their own lust, admittedly the idea it wasn't drug induced only heightened it. "Won't you please?" He felt like he was burning up and he wanted all of them _now._ He could feel the green haired shooter's hand approaching his growing need and couldn't stop himself from whimpering. Leaning into the hand on his crotch he also leaned into Kise to maintain his balance. As Midorima's hand wrapped around his still clothed cock he let out a sensuous moan pulling at Aomine who was rapidly moving closer. He could feel Kise's lips on his neck as he pulled the other bluenette closer devouring his mouth like it was the best candy he had been offered. He acknowledged more than felt as his boxers were removed. His own hands set to returning the favor to the purple haired giant who had removed them. Everything was just so hot and it was all too much to take in at once. He felt like he was swimming in their hands his body burning at their touch. The powder bluenette lost himself in the feeling of their hands upon him only noticing in passing as their position changed and left him leaning into the couch with the green shooter's hand still wrapped around his cock jerking it slowly.

"I've wanted you for so long." Kise whispered to himself with a smirk aligning his lips with the puckered hole in front of him. Around him the other members of the generation of miracles were making quick work of their own clothes while their eyes memorized every contour of Kuroko's body.

"Kise..." Kuroko moaned loudly as the others tongue grazed against his hole causing him to jerk forward and away from it but into Midorima's hand drawing another delicious moan from his lips. "Don't..." He panted but was cut off when a hand landed on his ass groping it quite thoroughly he could feel someone else taking the others boy's place.

"Let me." Murasakibara's voice was quiet and reassuring compared to Kise, who was to be found pouting to the side. The larger male held Kuroko's hips still and lapped his tongue over the hole feeling the body beneath him shiver he pushed on. His patience earning him several low moans.

"Don't hog him." Aomine was saying pushing past the green haired shooter to run his lips over the lighter bluenette's shoulder to his neck while the other made more room for him.

"Whose hogging him?" Akashi asked moving past Kise to situate himself between Kuroko's arms offering him his cock to suck on as he sat the back of the couch. "Don't you want this?" He asked him looking down at pale blue eyes with mismatched eyes full of hunger and more than just lust. Instead of answering Kuroko moved forward running his tongue along the head of the red head's cock. Kise did the same to Kuroko's pale cock eliciting a low moan from both the red head and the bluenette.

"I want all of you." Kuroko moaned out lowly looking up at his captain his lips wrapped around the crown of his prick. This spurred them all into a frenzy of action. The next thing Kuroko knew he was sitting in Murasakibara's naked lap a hard prick pushing into him slowly and painfully. Kise was worshiping his legs with kisses while his foot rubbed along his cock, Midorima was nipping at his shoulders and nipples with Aomine, who was leaving several hickeys in his wake. Between his legs Akashi was returning the favor with interest as he lavished his cock with an eager tongue.

"Ahh Akashi" Pale hands fisted in red hair and Kuroko almost came from the hummed reply of indifference but held on. "Let me..." Before he could finish Aomine had shoved his cock into the open mouth his hands tangling in blue hair to pull him closer.

"Me first." The darker bluenette growled possessively. 'Just because we're sharing doesn't mean I won't get my fair share.' He thought thrusting into the warm cavern that was his Kuroko. It was like melting but so tight and hot he could feel the others tongue over very inch of his cock. Suddenly his whole body was moving as Murasakibara began thrusting into their teammate's tight ass. It was exhilarating and intense as he continued to push further into the deep cavern before him.

Kuroko couldn't speak but he moaned lowly around the cock in his mouth trying to push himself further into everyone wishing they could all be one in this moment. They were pulling, pushing, kissing, wanting, they needed more and he wanted to give them everything. Putting more passion into thrusting in and out of Akashi while doing his best not to bite down on Aomine, he was taking all of Murasakibara's cock up into him. Kise was moaning his name as he came from thrusting his cock against his foot and his hand was bringing Midorima to his knees. He felt like he was dying it was so hot and he could feel every part of his body like it was on fire with passion it all felt too good to be true.

"Kuroko..." The purple haired center thrust harder up into the small body on top of him grunting softly adding to the other noises around him of his other teammates. He hadn't ever expected to get this chance with Kuroko, he had only thought about it once or twice being so caught up in his snacks and having fun. But he had fallen for the most innocent of the team almost instantly when he had offered him snacks and company. It was nice and now it had lead to this. Thrusting faster he looked up at the one he loved feeling him around his cock and couldn't stop from accelerating more. He could hear the others panting louder working towards their high. It was everything he had ever wanted of the bluenette and so much more.

"Murasakibara...Akashi...More...Please more..." Kuroko pleaded breaking away from Aomine swallowing his load before sucking Midorima into his mouth with a moan as his request was met. It was hard to hold on to his sanity as he continued to pour all of himself into all of them. He needed more.

"Kuroko..." Kise moaned bringing his cock back to life watching Akashi suck on the slender male's cock and Murasakibara's cock thrusting wildly pushing both along. Aomine joined him watching as he brought his own flaccid member back to life watching Midorima lose him mind to the sensations of Kuroko's mouth.

"Ahhh Mura...Aka..." Kuroko was unable to say more as Midorima shoved his cock back into his mouth thrusting himself in and out. Until finally he pulled out once more and came all over the bluenette's face and began to pull back. "Mmm" Kuroko pulled the quickly shrinking cock back to his mouth sucking solely on the crown. He watched the green haired shooter with pleasure written all over his normally stoic face, Kuroko couldn't deny how attractive the shooter was. "Midorima..." He moaned against the head cleaning it paying no mind to the taste or the shivers running through the tall male's body at his ministrations.

Looking down at the powder bluenette Midorima felt his cheeks catch fire. He had never once admitted liking the other male and now he had gone and cum on his face. Wiping away some of the cum from a pale cheek he smiled softly. Of course he had known he was liked. He had to have with the way the green haired shooter would lose his cool around him. "I love you Kuroko." He mouthed and sat next to him on his knees nipping a pale shoulder and neck he looked down at Akashi who was humming around the pale cock. He couldn't help but leave several red marks on the pale skin quickly becoming aroused once more.

"Akashi..." Kuroko thrust into the red head pushing his head closer. He had never expected his captain to service him like this and it felt so good to have his cock lavished by him. Inside him he could feel Murasakibara at his limit and he was soo close as well. His body tightening around the heat around him and inside him overwhelming him completely.

"Kuroko!" Murasakibara thrust once more cumming inside of Kuroko with a grunt and a bite on his unoccupied shoulder. Following suit Akashi took Kuroko all the way down his throat spurring the bluenette's release into their captain's mouth.

"Sorry..." The bluenette wiped some of his cum from the red head's lips while leaning against the giant underneath him. His body was still flushed and he wanted so much more. He needed more.

"I'll forgive you if you get on your knees." Akashi smirked watching as Kuroko did just that offering him his ass moaning lowly as the red head pushed into it without any warning. "I'm going to enjoy this." Akashi smiled to himself watching as the others stroked and caressed the body he was balls deep in. He hadn't meant to fall for this soft person but he had and he hadn't spent all that time plotting to have him to share. But he would because Kuroko loved them all. He knew better than to ask the powder bluenette to choose.

"Ahh more..." The bluenette was moaning loudly as the red head pounded deeper into him with Aomine's hand on his cock while Kise pressed into his open mouth. Midorima and Murasakibara were being jerked off one by each hand. And yet Kuroko wanted even more he wanted to be one.

The room was steeped in moans and low grunts that didn't end until early morning as each collapsed around their favorite teammate turned lover for the night. Falling into a blissful sleep addled by no worries of anything other than pure exhaustion.

"Kuroko you shouldn't move yet." Kise held tighter to the bluenette wincing as his ass was hit by Aomine, who was snuggled up to him snoring away. He hadn't meant to land next to the much tanner boy but after being fucked by Kuroko it was best not to move much on his part either. "Are you okay do you remember anything?" He asked with reluctance, they were the first ones awake.

"I remember everything." Kuroko smiled at him and looked around him finding Akashi to his right and Midorima beside him looking up he found his headrest was actually Murasakibara's stomach and Aomine was cuddled into Kise.

"Are you okay with it?" It was Midorima who spoke putting on his glasses and taking note of the love bites on his arms from when he had held Kuroko grinding into him while Aomine had his turn. He looked over the other messy males and noticed each of them had several love bites but none more than Kuroko and unlike theirs his were in varying sizes and shapes.

"..." Kuroko looked at torso noticing all the love bites there and then looked at all the ones he had left on his team. "I have no regrets."

"That's good to know." Akashi smirked snuggling into his side a bit and Murasakibara patted his head slightly while Aomine propped himself up to look at him blankly suddenly awoken by all the movement. "But what do you plan to do there's no turning back now." Kuroko had confessed his love to every single one of them and he had shown no signs of favoritism in his actions nor his words. And after that experience there was no way the rest of them could pretend not to love him as well.

"I love you all... Asking me to pick would be torture..." Kuroko admitted easily looking into the eyes of each. "Can't we set up a schedule or something?" He looked to Midorima the best with such things who looked to Akashi for an answer.

"..." The red head thought for a moment. There was no way any of them would deny the bluenette what he wanted and at the same time none of them would give up on him. "We will have to share you, I won't order this but if your heart is set then we will share you."

Kuroko smiled a pleased look in his eyes as he looked at each before saying the three little words he had refrained from saying for far too long. "I love you."

"I love you too." Was echoed in five different voices but with no less sincerity.

**_Well what did you think? As always constructive criticism is much appreciated.  
_**


	2. Additions

_**Momoi and Kagami enter the scene **_

_**Author's Note: Well this is not unrelated to the first chapter but it's more like a drabble on the addition of Kagami and Momoi, who are indeed part of my ultimate pairing. This story became a catch all of bits and pieces that don't fit in Come Sunday (the sequel). Be on the look out for it and other Kuroko no Basket stories.  
**_

He felt like an outsider looking in. Even Momoi was among them touching that lithe body like it belonged to her. Despite wearing their clothes they looked naked and intimate perhaps it was their unguarded expressions as they patted his back or caressed his arm. He felt so left out.

"Kagami aren't you going to join us?" Kuroko asked innocent to all the sparks around him at the invitation. They knew what it meant, another body would be joining their bed. They had known it as inevitable the moment he entered the picture. They knew that just as Momoi, Kagami loved and was loved in return by Kuroko.

Momoi frowned this was just another man that she would have to teach the rules. The pact between her and Kuroko was one of those rules she would teach him first. There was only one man she wanted in her bed and he has powder blue hair and a harem. It was something she had learned to live with and even adapted to. Beside Kuroko there were two men allowed in her bed. Of course only in the powder bluenette's company, Aomine because in the end he had both of their interests at heart. And Kise because he was always gentle and looking out for Kuroko. It was all for Kuroko to remind him that even if he usually played the female role to them he was still the man.


	3. Chocolate Sex

_**Bonus: Chocolate Sex**_

_**Author's Note: **Well it seems I'm constantly saying this but **if you are not above the age of 18 you should not be reading this**. Well as to this random chapter it is a practice run for a chapter in** Come Sunday the sequel to Poisoned? **Anyway the event takes place on Wednesday night after I cut the chapter in Come Sunday. So this is **actually the bonus chapter of Come Sunday, you do not have to read Come Sunday to understand this. **Anywho I don't feel it's good enough so I practiced and **would love to know what you think**. And since Poisoned? Is ** my catch all for practices** I feel no shame posting it here. Well I hope it is at least good enough for here. Let me know how to improve other than lengthening it. _

_**Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason.**_

When Kuoko had bought the chocolate melting pot he had envisioned things turning out with a slightly sexual tinge to them. He had hoped Murasakibara would use the chocolate pot for making goodies and possibly some edible fun in the bedroom. He had however not planned for the rest of his lovers to take a liking to the idea as well. They were all now currently enjoying the thoughtful birthday gift in the powder bluenette's second bedroom. Unlike the third bedroom this was was set up as a common area for his lovers and their differing tastes. It had a bed in the far corner, a couch in the opposite corner, a counter and mini kitchen area, as well as free space between the spaces so that nothing would get ruined in the heat of the moment. Something that had been corrected soon after Kagami had broken a lamp on accident.

Not long after entering the bedroom Kuroko's eyes were glazed and his cheeks flushed as his body tried to keep up with all of the movements his lovers were making as they prepared for the fun they would have with Murasakibara's new melting pot. Kise had given the powder bluenette an aphrodisiac as the chocolate had melted, something none of them had disagreed too. It left the powder bluenette with his thoughts drifting away with the feeling of his lovers hands on his body he did his best not to struggle as they tied him up by the wrists. A few minutes later he was brought back to reality and out of the sensations of his body by a heady moan from below. He was so hot and so bothered but it seemed they didn't want to release him yet. Even as he looked down he smiled wantonly already having trouble resisting their touches even though they had just started.

"Kuroko..." Murasakibara moaned sucking chocolate off of the bluenette's hard cock. He had made short work of buying melting chocolate and was now expressing the love of his gift in the best possible way. "You taste even better with chocolate." He smiled looking up into the lust filled blue eyes. His own purple eyes scanning the offering before him. They were all more into the foreplay than usual watching their lover beg as they teased him, something all of them enjoyed immensely.

Murasakibara thought it wasn't as bad watching Midorima run chocolate covered fingers over pert nipples only to lick and nibble it off, his actions slow and deliberate. Aomine was licking away chocolate he had poured between Kuroko's neck and shoulder, nipping readily at his pulse point. Akashi was pushing a chocolate dipped strawberry into a wanton mouth his other hand cascading down his side with his nails. Behind the powder bluenette Kagami was tightening the bonds on pale hands while simultaneously running his tongue over the pale back. It was better to watch in some ways Murasakibara conceded. Then made sure that Kuroko was watching as he closed rose tinted lips around his captives pale straining cock. He had already put a band around the pale shaft to stop the petite bluenette from cumming. They wanted this to last.

"I agree with Murasakibara." Kise smiled up at them from where he had been dipping a strawberry into the pot. Bringing it over he began using it to write his name on a pale thigh which he began licking up immediately loving the taste. It brought shudders down the bluenette's spine. Even though he wanted nothing more than to fuck Kuroko senseless he couldn't help but want to tease him even more.

"Please..." Pale lips begged juice and chocolate running down them his eyes watering with need.

The plea was caught in Akashi's mouth as he took over it with his tongue tasting strawberry, chocolate, and Kuroko as he pressed in further. When he released him the redhead wasn't surprised to find Aomine taking his place.

Only moans were heard as Murasakibara continued to tease and Kagami prepared his taunt ass as best he could pressing his fingers in and out. Midorima began sucking chocolate off his sides as well. Akashi was pressing his almost painfully hard cock into a pale thigh while Kise sucked chocolate from long toes. Aomine released his lips in favor of teasing his pulse point and the green shooter captured his lips. Soon they were moving as one the body between them withering and struggling against bonds on thin wrists. While they pushed closer and deeper wanting as much contact as they could get.

Finally pulling back from Kise's hot mouth Kuroko looked him deep in the eyes. His cock was straining against the band around it while Murasakibara teased beads of cum from him. "Please...fuck me.. " The powder bluenette panted his body well past his limit.

Akashi was the first to speak dragging his chocolate dipped strawberry along his collar bone leaving melted chocolate in his wake. "Murasakibara.."

Murasakibara was moving before his name had completely left the short redhead lips. He moved Kagami aside pressing into the smallest bluenette without a care moaning lowly against his pale back as he pushed all the way in. Around him he felt the others pressing into the lithe body he was inside as he began to move he felt them move as if they were one body joining with another. "Kuroko..." He moaned low and deep burying his head in the nape of his neck kissing it lightly.

"Murasakibara..." Kuroko groaned his cock straining for release already but unable to find it with the band around shaft. His hands were jerking Akahi and Aomine off as Midorima and Kise continued to tease his weeping cock. "More..." He begged as they taller male began thrusting into him. "MM..." He was cut off as Kagami shoved his cock into his mouth a small drop of chocolate on it for him to suck off.

"Kuroko..." Midorima took off the band a few seconds later allowing the pale bluenette peace as he came all over him and Kise. The others weren't far behind having teased themselves while torturing the powder bluenette.

A few hours later found them all stripped naked cuddled up in the far corner bed curled around Kuroko as best they could be setting the spare alarm for the morning. Poor Momoi was in her room unaware she had missed out on chocolate sex.

_**Author's Note: Please review and don't forget constructive criticism is much appreciated.**_


End file.
